The History Teacher
by Misfitastic
Summary: Robin, O.P High's history teacher is a third of a love triangle. She loves the school's perverted head chef that flirts with any and every female. The slow witted P.E teacher with his very own fanclub, is in lust with her. Vicious fangirls/fanwomen. Tears. Rumors. Rivals. Unrequited love. Pranks. Drama. Deceit. Heartbreak. This wasn't in the job description for the history teacher.


Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately.

"Are you sleeping with Mr. Roronoa?"

Robin sighed as leaned into her large office chair, "You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine," Nami bit back.

"I'll ask once again. Why did you hand in your history test blank?"

Nami crossed her arms against her chest, "I wanted to talk to you privately. I answered your question. Now you answer mine!"

"You're in no position to talk to me like that," Robin closed her large purse and stood up from her desk, "I'll give you a a re-test tomorrow. Don't leave that one blank next time."

Nami clenched her back teeth, "Are you fucking Mr. Roronoa or not?! Yes or no?"

Robin slipped the black purse on her shoulder, "I might answer that when you correctly answer all of the questions on your World War Two exam re-take."

Their fierce eyes slid to the door when they heard a soft knocking on the door, "Nami, are you ready to go home?"

Nami sighed and began walking towards the door, "Yeah, Vivi. She keeps dodging all of my questions."

Vivi pat her best friend's shoulder and locking eyes with Robin, "Forgive her. She's probably just cranky cause she's going through menopause."

Nami and Vivi snickered while Robin mentally gasped.

Menopause?!

She was only twenty eight years old!

Robin falsely smiled at them while hiding her fury, "You kiddies should be quick hurrying home. Don't you guys have a curfew to catch?"

Nami gasped and Vivi flipped her hair in annoyance, "Come on. Let's go home before we catch this old hag's wrinkles."

Vivi looked back one last time and gave Robin a piercing dirty look. Robin rolled her eyes and turned off the lights in the classroom, "Those girls giving you trouble again, Miss. Nico?"

Robin sighed at the extra pitter patter of feet following close behind her, "Nothing I can't handle. And I told you to call me Robin."

"Well, Robin," Zoro put his toned arms behind his head, "If you need me to tell them to back off, I will. It's my fault that those stupid rumors spread."

Robin scoffed as they continued to walk towards the entrance of One Piece high, "It was dinner. We didn't do anything wrong, Zoro."

"I can't help but think it's my fault. I am the one who invited you. Tomorrow's P.E is going to be crucial for those girls. Thirty-no, fifty laps around the track for disrespecting you."

Robin chuckled, "Fifty laps? Come on, Zoro."

(She'd prefer they run a hundred.)

"Rotten kids," Zoro mumbled.

They reached the entrance of One Piece High only to see said girls with the addition Nojiko, Nami's sister. Robin smirked at the way Nami grit her teeth when she noticed Robin and Zoro leave the building together. Zoro awkwardly scratched his green locks, "Do you want a ride home?"

"I live two blocks away."

Zoro scoffed as he led the way the opposite direction of his car, "Yeah, two blocks in which filthy guys can attempt to swoon you. Not going to risk it."

Robin chuckled and put her envied hand on his shoulder for him to turn around, "The parking lost is this way."

Zoro blushed in embarrassment, "I knew that, woman. I was just testing you!"

"Bye Mr. Roronoa!"

Zoro gave a lazy wave to Nami, "But honestly, I don't want to be a bother."

Zoro unlocked his car and opened the shotgun seat for Robin. Robin debated on whether or not to go with him. She didn't need anymore ridiculous rumors going on about them in One Piece High. She was going to decide against it until she heard a nasty remark from Mr. Roronoa's personal fan club.

Nami rolled her eyes and loudly questioned, "Where's he driving her to? To the senior citizen home?"

Nojico nudged her sister to shut up, "Stop that! can hear you."

"That's the point!"

She smiled as she got in Zoro's shiny new car, "I'd actually love a lift."

She evilly winked at a fuming Nami as Zoro closed the door. Zoro got into the drivers' seat and started the car. As he drove away, Robin lowered her upper cheek bone and stuck out her tongue to his students.

Two blocks later, Zoro parked his car outside her apartment building. He turned off the ignition and grinned at her, "Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?"

Robin politely shook her head and gracefully got out the car, "No, no. I've already troubled you enough."

Zoro flailed his muscular arms in the air, "How about some dinner? You have to let me at least take you out to dinner!"

"Dinner's fine."

"Where? I'll take you anywhere you'd like."

"Anywhere's fine."

"When?"

Robin chuckled and nodded, "As soon as your fan girls stop leaving me death threats. Good night, Mr. Rorona."

Zoro rolled up his windows while mumbling something about women being unreasonable. Robin climbed up the stairs to the third floor. She walked up to apartment 3B and took out her keys, "I'm home."

Boa smiled at her as she came through the apartment, "Today was amazing!"

Robin chuckled as she set down her bag on the dinner table along with her keys, "Where was it today? The principle's desk? Your car? The supply room?"

Boa let out a giddy laugh, "Why do you always assume that Luffy and I have sex in or on the most random places?"

Robin gave her 'that look'.

"Okay, okay! It was the janitors' closet. Luffy's so good with his hands, I just can't resist!"

Robin rolled her eyes at her cousin, "You're outrageous. What do you think the school will do when they find out that the main office's secretary is canoodling with a student?"

Boa groaned and laid back on the couch, "I can't help it. He's just so good with his hands. If you were in my position-"

Robin rose a perfectly manicured finger towards her cousin, "Stop right there. I don't want to hear anymore sex stories."

Boa let out a hearty laugh, "So anyways, what was it today for you? Tacks in your shoes? Bugs in your purse? Permanent marker writings on the erase board?"

Robin sighed and massaged her temples, "Tacks on my chair and my drawers glued together. I swear, they get more and more creative with each prank. Out of all the people, the stupid P.E. teacher could've fallen for...and it has to be me?! All his fan girls want me out of the picture. Even the librarian wants me to back off."

Boa gasped as she flipped through their television channels, "You mean Toshigi? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Tell that to the death threat she put in the book of Egypt pharaohs that I borrowed from the library."

Boa clicked her tongue, "You've got it bad."

"The messed up thing about it all that I don't even want him."

"Do you still have feelings for the ever so unfaithful Crocodile?"

Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Like hell I do."

"Or the so called 'love cook' from across the hall and the school cafeteria?"

Robin shut her blue eyes with embarrassment painted on her cheeks, "Shut up. You know I'm a sucker for the sappy, romantic crap he spews out at anything with a uterus."

"Oh, Robin! You're like a goddess who walks the earth among us mortals," Boa mocked Sanji.

" . Very funny. I'm going to take a shower."

Boa winked at a flushed Robin, "Does the idea of Sanji make you that hot that you have to go take a shower?!"

Robin gave the voluptuous beauty the middle finger as she went in her room to get her towel. She went in the bathroom and took a quick soothing shower. She heard the phone repeatedly ring, "Boa! The phone."

Robin turned off the shower knobs and wrapped herself in her black towel. She wrung out her wet hair and ran her slender fingers through it. She stepped into the living room and reached for the cordless house phone. Boa came running in from her room and beat Robin to the phone, "It's Luffy! It's Luffy!"

Boa took the phone to her room and slammed the door. Robin chuckled at her lovesick cousin who was most likely about to have phone sex. She was about to return to her room when she heard a hard knocking at the door. Robin opened the door and cringed, "Yes?"

Vivi faked a gasp, "Miss. Nico! I didn't know you lived there."

"Yes. The retirement home center didn't have an open slot," Robin bitterly said, "Anyways, did you knock?"

"No, I didn't."

Robin narrowed her eyes down at the obviously lying teenager in front of her, "Oh, really now? Because I could've sworn-"

"Vivi, my darling, here's your jacket."

Robin eyed her disheveled neighbor as he stepped out in the hall in nothing but a bath robe with a pink jacket in his hands and the ever so familiar cigarette between his lips, "Thanks for fetching it for me. I'll be leaving now."

Vivi smirked at Robin as she stared at the hickeys on Sanji's collarbone, "Good night Miss. Nico."

"Sweet dreams, my princess."

Vivi entered the elevator and as soon as she was gone, Robin gave Sanji 'that look', "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't take your work home with you'?"

Sanji winked at Robin, "Are you implying that you're jealous? You're the only one for me, my sweet mellorine."

That's not what the hickeys are telling her.

Robin chuckled, "You say that to anything with a fluttering skirt. One day, when you find someone you really love and you try to tell them your feelings, they'll take you for a joke."

Sanji dramatically clutched his heart, "Robin, but I do love you. All jokes aside, I really am in love with you, my sweet darling! You're a goddess that graced my unworthy presence. You're too kind! Don't be upset over this misunderstanding."

"I've heard it all before," Robin rolled her eyes despite the loud thumping in her chest, "Those hickeys don't fool me, Mr. Cook."

Robin turned around and closed the door from behind her, "Good night."

Sanji stared at the closed door with an outstretched hand before he let it fall down back to his side, "Good night and sweet dreams."

Sanji shut his door and leaned against his door. He took the the cigarette out of his cigarette and smashed it against his ash tray near the door frame. He put his slender fingers over his eyes while mumbling, "Fuck."

Parallel from his position was Robin sliding down her door frame feeling as somber ever. She wiped away a single tear that shed from her right eye. She quickly got to her feet and walked to her room in order to wallow in her misery.

"Pathetic," she mumbled as she slipped into her lonely bed.


End file.
